


Kdrama O Ako?

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss Jongin, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Office AU, Secretary Kyungsoo, Sir Kink, Spanking
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Office hours at nahuli na naman si Kyungsoo ng boss niya na nanonood ng kdrama.





	Kdrama O Ako?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired sa tinext sa akin noon ni A sa nakita niyang post sa fb ata yun abt kdrama shit na nahuli yung employee ng boss hoho.

Nang matapos sa mabigat na gawain kung saan tawag dito, tawag doon, at pag-asikaso ng mga papeles na dapat ayusin bilang isang sekretaryo ng bigating businessman na si Jongin Kim ang pinaggagagawa niya sa kalahating araw, sa wakas ay napirme na siya sa kanyang inuupuan.

  
Nang may sabik, binuksan niya ang folder ng kdramas niya at pinagpatuloy ang pinapanood na Doctor Romantic, Teacher Kim.

  
Maging habang pananghalian at kumakain ng kalderetang luto niya ay hindi pa rin niya kayang mahinto sa panonood. Swerte niya at nakakalahati na siya sa episode 17 kung saan nakakakaba ang eksena at gusto na niya manaksak ng tinidor sa mga matitinding pangyayari sa drama.

  
Sa kamalasan, nag-ring ang telepono niya sa tabi kaya't inihinto muna niya ang panonood.

  
"Kyungsoo?" Sambit ng boss niyang si Jongin sa kabilang linya na nasa meeting at napagtanto niyang tapos na pala sa mga oras ding iyon.

  
"Yes, _Sir_?" Pamumula ng kanyang mukha.

  
"Iresearch mo nga 'tong mga kumpanyang 'to, sesend ko sa email mo. Pagbalik ko dapat may data ka tungkol dyan."

"Sige po."

  
"Sige po?"

  
"Sige po, _S-Sir_!" Naismid si Kyungsoo at napakagat sa labi.

  
"Okay, sige. Papunta na ako dyan sa opisina. In an hour siguro at sana walang traffic."

  
"I-Ingat po kayo, _Sir_."

  
"O siya, mamaya na lang ulit."

  
Nang naibaba na ang telepono, napanguso si Kyungsoo dahil kailangan na muna niyang putulin ang panonood ng kdrama. Yummerz pa naman ni Yoo Yeonseok na kamukhang-kamukha ng bestfriend niyang si Sehun.

Kaya madalas tuloy siyang asarin ni Sehun na, "in-denial ka pa eh ako naman talaga crush mo." pero, sorry di niya tipo si Sehun. Joke lang yun lagi ng bestfriend niyang feeling gwapo lagi. At tsaka in a relationship na ang kaibigan for 4 years na kay Baekhyun na kalaro niya lagi ng PUBG noon, pero ngayon iba na ang nilalaro ng dalawa na hindi na niya sasabihin kung ano iyon.

  
Pero dahil dakilang ninja si Kyungsoo, tinapos muna niya ang isang episode bago trabahuhin ang pinapagawa sa kanya ni Jongin.

  
Di naman ganun kahirap ang ginagawa niya kaya panakaw-nakaw siya ng nood sa episode 16 hanggang sa nang malapit na siya matapos sa research niya ay pumahinto muna siya para makalahati na ang episode.

  
Dahil di niya namalayan ang oras at ang tagal sa pamamalagi sa panonood, at dakilang manhid sa paligid tuwing natutuon sa panonood, hindi niya napansin ang lalaki sa bandang gilid na nakayuko na at malapit ang mukha sa kanya.

  
"Tapos mo na?"

  
"Di pa po, episode 17 pa..." boses niya'y pahina nang pahina nang linungin niya ang may-ari ng boses sa tagiliran--si Jongin. "lang po..."

  
Halos lumuwa ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil ngayon, tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Jongin na mukhang dismayado sa kanya.

  
"Kako, tapos mo na ba yung pinapagawa ko?"

  
Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro kung tiklopin ni Kyungsoo ang laptop. Di niya mawari kung ano ang dapat sabihin at gawin sa mga oras na yun. Ang tanging alam lang niya ay kumagat sa hintuturo at yumuko.

  
"Di mo pa sinasagot ang tanong ko, Mr. Do. Tapos mo na ba yung pinapa-research ko sayo?"

  
Umiling si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at tumingin bahagya kay Jongin. "S-Sorry po, _Sir_ , pero hindi ko pa po tapos."

  
Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at sinuksok ang mga kamay sa bulsa ng suot nitong slacks. "Pang-ilan mo na 'to, Mr. Do. Pakitapos na yung pinapagawa ko, pwede ba? At once you're done, go to my office for your disciplinary action."

  
Umalis agad si Jongin at pumasok na sa opisina nito na nasa tabi lang ng kinalalagyan ni Kyungsoo.

  
Sa kaba, pinalobo ni Kyungsoo ang mga pisngi at bumuga ng hangin bago niya pinagpatuloy ang pinapagawa sa kanya ni Jongin.

 

-

 

Mabilis ding natapos ni Kyungsoo ang research niya at prinint ang mga iyon bago tumungo sa opisina ni Jongin na abala pa rin sa pagtatrabaho sa laptop nito.

  
" _S-Sir_ , eto na po yung files na pinapahanap niyo." Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang folder na kinuha naman agad ni Jongin.

  
Inayos nito ang salamin na suot at tsaka tiningnan ang data na nakuha ng sekretaryo.

  
"Very good, Mr. Do. Maganda 'tong mga impormasyon na nakuha mo." Kinuha ni Jongin ang tasa ng kanyang kape at uminom bahagya. "Okay 'to." Nilapag niya ang tasa sa tabi at nilagay rin ang folder ng research ni Kyungsoo sa gabundok nitong mga papeles sa kanyang lamesa.

  
"Ngayon para sa parusa mo, umupo ka dito." Umatras bahagya si Jongin at di naman nagdalawang isip pa si Kyungsoo na umupo sa kandungan ng kanyang boss.

  
Nahihiya siyang tumingin sa mabangong lalaki pero matik na pumalupot ang kanyang mga braso sa leeg ni Jongin.

  
Inayos ni Jongin ang pagkakaupo ng sekretaryo sa kanyang kandungan at hinawakan ito sa beywang. "Nakaka-ilan ka na, Soo...sinasadya mo ba na mahuli kita lagi na nanonood ng kdrama?"

  
"H-Hindi..." Umuwang ang pang-ilalim niyang labi kasabay ng paglobo muli ng kanyang mga pisngi. "P-Paparusahan mo ba ako ulit, _S-Sir_?"

  
"Aba syempre, anong inaasahan mo?" Isang smirk ang inalay ni Jongin sa kanya bago siya inamoy-amoy nito sa leeg pababa sa unang bukas na butones na kanyang suot.

" _S-Sir_..." mangiyak-ngiyak na sambit ni Kyungsoo.

  
Sa liit ni Kyungsoo, walang hirap si Jongin sa pagsunod sa kanya sa pwesto na gustuhin niya at si Kyungsoo, lagi lang naman siya sumusunod sa mga gusto ng lalaki kaya naman lumuhod siya sa gilid ng mga binti ni Jongin at dumapa sa klinarong lamesa nito sa harapan, lahad ang kanyang matambok na pwetan na ngayon ay pinanggigigilan ni Jongin at pinagpapalo.

  
"Pasaway ka talaga ha?"

  
"Ah!" Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa bawat palo na bigay sa kanya ni Jongin na malugod naman niyang tinanggap.

  
Umulit-ulit ang prosesong iyon. "Bawal manood during work hours, Kyungsoo Do. Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin yan sayo?" Palo sabay pisil sa matatabang pinagpalang likuran ni Kyungsoo.

  
Mahigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa lamesa habang pinapalo-palo at mamasahiin ni Jongin ang kanyang pwetan.

  
"Uulit ka pa, ha? Gustong-gusto mo na ginaganito ko 'tong malaki mong pwet, ha?"

  
"Mhmmm, ah--h-hindi po. Hindi ko na po uulitin, _Sir_."

  
"Ilang beses mo na sinabi sa akin yan pero mas gusto mo ata na ginaganito kita araw-araw." Humigpit ang pisil ni Jongin sa isang pisngi ng pwetan ni Kyungsoo na nagpalabas ng malakas na ungol sa kanyang bibig.

  
Di rin nagtagal at hinarap ni Jongin ang sekretaryo sa kanya. Hinila niya ang mga binti nito malapit sa kanyang maselang parte ng katawan at tsaka hinimas ang malambot na mukha ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Babe naman, kung gagawin mo 'to araw-araw, mahihirapan akong magpigil dito."

  
Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang malaking kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang pisngi at hinaplos iyon. "Ikaw naman po kasi, tatapusin ko naman po yung pinapagawa mo sa akin. Di ko lang talaga mapigilang huwag manood ng kdrama, _Sir_." Namula na ng tuluyan ang kanyang buong mukha habang nakahawak ang dalawang mga kamay sa balikat na malapit sa leeg ng boss.

  
Simula nang nagsipi sila tatlong araw na ang lumililipas bilang lingguhan nilang aktibidad bilang magkapareha, na ginawa nila sa condo ni Jongin, napag-alaman nilang dalawa na kink pala ni Jongin ang tawaging _Sir_ sa kama. Kaya't kinabukasan ng gabing iyon magpasahanggang ngayon, sa tuwing tatawagin ni Kyungsoo na _Sir_ si Jongin, ay agad siyang napapabalik sa gabing iyon na kahit puno ng pagnanasa ay puno pa rin sila ng pagmamahal para sa isa't-isa.

  
"Pero kahit na. Tuwing break lang pwede manood, Kyungsoo. Pano na lang kung gaya ngayon, makaligtaan mo ang oras at may importante pala akong pinapagawa sayo? Maaapektuhan ang kalidad ng trabaho mo. Naiintindihan mo ba ang ibig kong sabihin?" Hawi ni Jongin ngayon sa malambot na buhok ni Kyungsoo. "Mahal ko?"

  
Nagdatnan ang kanilang mga mata at mautal-utal na si Kyungsoo. Hindi pa man sila nakaka-isang buwan ni Jongin bilang mag-irog, pero halos ikamatay lagi ni Kyungsoo ang pagtawag sa kanya ng _Mahal ko_ ng sariling boss.

  
Napangiwi si Kyungsoo at tinakpan na lang ang mukha bago isubsub ito sa kaliwang bahagi ng balikat ni Jongin. "Sige na, sige na, sorry na. Magpipigil na ako, Jongin."

  
Tinapik ni Jongin ang likuran ng kasing-irog at ngumiti. Hinawakan niya ito sa maliit na mga braao ng lalaki at inilayo bahagya para tingnan maigi sa mata, ngunit tinatakpan pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang magandang mukha.

  
"Kyungsoo..." Tawag niya nang pagkalambing sa iniirog at dahan-dahang binaklas ang nakaharang na kamay sa mukha nito.  
Nakanguso si Kyungsoo at nakasimangot. Pero mas lalo lang nagmukhang cute ito sa paningin ni Jongin lalo na't paborito niyang naka-turtleneck na suot si Kyungsoo.

  
"Huwag na kasi pasaway, _mahal ko_ , ha? Behaved na dapat lagi dito sa opisina. Pano tayo makakabili ng sarili nating isla kung di tayo pareho magsisikap magtrabaho di ba?"

  
Pinaglalaruan lang ni Kyungsoo ang necktie ni Jongin habang nakanguso pa rin.

  
"Pero nadismaya pa rin kita."

  
"Kaya nga wag mo na uulitin." Tapik ni Jongin sa ulo ni Kyungsoo sabay lahad ng isang matamis na ngiti para sa minamahal niyang may kdrama syndrome. "Pag trabaho, trabaho lang, kapag hindi, hindi. Okay ba?"

  
"Okay..." Sagot ni Kyungsoo bago isampa ang sarili kay Jongin at yumakap dito. "Sorry Jongin. Promise ko na talaga, magpipigil na ako manood dito. Tuwing breaks na lang, promise."

  
Yumakap pabalik si Jongin sekretaryo at tumawa bahagya. "Ilang beses mo na rin yan sinabi pero sige, aasa ako."

  
"Jongin, inaantok na ako..."

  
"Hay, hay, di pa tapos ang work hours, Kyungsoo, magkape ka mu--" pero iba palang pampagising ang nasa isip ni Kyungsoo o marahil palusot lang niya iyon dahil sa mga sandaling lumilipas, binigyan ni Kyungsoo ng mainit na halik sa labi si Jongin at kumiskis sa kanyang kandungan.

  
Wala nang magawa si Jongin kundi ang humalik pabalik.

  
Fuck work hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Hehe


End file.
